


I'm Ready

by Popsackle



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popsackle/pseuds/Popsackle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet, out of context, out of anything. Just felt like some Rory/Dean smut today.<br/>Unbeta'd because I don't have a beta right now. If anyone spots mistakes or wants to volunteer, feel free to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready

Rory’s lips tenderly brushed over Dean’s skin. He threw his head back, hitching a breath. Her tongue lapped over his slit. “Oh god,” she moaned quietly, only briefly taking her mouth off him, eyes staying closer. “You taste so good.” Her cheeks flushed and voice strained, she wrapped her lips back around him, lips tight.

Dean pulled his hips back, just barely resisting the urge to thrust—but he didn’t want to overwhelm her just yet.

Rory whimpered under him, her body trembling. Her entire face flushed bright red. Her thin hands wandered up his thighs. With slow moves, she pushed down his length, her tongue occasionally pressing up against him. Her moves were slow and inexperienced, but curious, as curious as she always was—about him, about her books, in her homework. They were experimental, testing out what worked and what didn’t and testing her own limits.

He met the back of her throat. “Fuck, Rory!” it escaped him, his head falling back. She moaned in response, then pulled back a little, sucking eagerly.

Lindsay never did this for him. Not that he demanded it or expected it, but by god it felt so good. She had only tasted him once, barely a second, and turned away, pulling a face at the salty taste. But Rory was barely stoppable. No matter how many times he had said she didn’t have to, that she could stop any time, she knew what she wanted, as she always did.

His hand went through her hair, brushing it out of her face. His hand felt massive against her small head. He remembered that there was a reason he had hesitated to let her do this. With her, he always wondered how he wasn’t tearing her small, fragile body apart.

Rory’s slender fingers wrapped around the bottom of his shaft. She moved around him, as her head bobbed up and down, sliding down as far as she could. Her fingers brushed over his balls, gently, just enough to draw a light tingling from them.

“Oh, god,” Dean groaned. He screwed his eyes shut, trying to hold out. Occasional moans and whimpers from Rory interrupted the sound of her slurping and sucking along his dick.

“Fuck, Rory,” he panted. His hips bucked in an attempt not to thrust. “Oh god, I’m so close. Rory.”

She sucked harder, her tongue sliding along his shaft inside of the warmth of her mouth. “I’m ready,” she whispered, her breath meeting his tender, wet skin.

“Oh god.” He threw his head back when Rory put her lips back around him, her fingers tightening just a little. He couldn’t believe her. It was almost too much that Rory, the little, once so innocent Rory—his Rory—was on her knees and swallowing him. That the same Rory who had been a virgin just a few weeks ago was now here, like that—and he was the reason for it.

His breathing flat, he reached down, cupping her small, round face with one hand. His thumb brushed over her flushed, hot cheek. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, his dick in her mouth, filling her cheeks. With a moan, a tremble ran down Rory’s body. Her eyes closed, and she shifted. Her free hand slid between her legs. He could see and feel her adjust her hips, her fingers moving her legs.

“Oh god,” he moaned, hips bucking into her warmth. “You like tasting me, Rory?”

She whimpered in response.

“You love my taste?”

Rory moaned, voice pitching high.

A shiver ran down Dean’s spine. His balls tightened, and he emptied himself into her mouth. She moaned louder. Her hips moved up, and she whimpered against him. A little of him ran out of her mouth. It dribbled down her chin and onto her chest. Trying to catch her breath, Rory licked her lips clean, and looked down on herself.

Dean stood over her and chuckled.

“Hey,” Rory scolded with a pout and wiped her chin. “That’s more than even I can swallow.”

“No, that’s not—” He grinned down at her, his expression warm. “You’re adorable.”

“Yeah, I must look great with you all over me.”

“You can wear it,” he whispered and crouched down to her, kissing her, hot and breathless. His hand wandered down her body, a thumb brushing over her nipple.

Rory moaned into his mouth in confusion as he cupped her ass with both hands and put her to her back. He let his fingers brush against the insides of her thighs, her legs spreading willingly while her arms remained wrapped around his neck. He moved down on her, giving her nipple a suck. Rory reared up, moaning quietly and bit her lips. With a smirk to her, Dean moved aside a little, licking himself off her chest, as his fingers met the warmth of her soft, wet flesh, and pushed between her lips.

“Dean,” she panted, her face flushing again. “I can’t—” She was cut off by her own moans, moving willingly against Dean’s big fingers, pushing them deeper into herself, until they filled every inch of her.


End file.
